gingofandomcom-20200215-history
The Gabriel Garza Movie
The Gabriel Garza Movie is a 1997 American animated comedy-adventure film produced by Gingo Animation. As the first feature film from Gingo, it was directed by Geo G. in his directorial debut, and written by David N. Weiss and J. David Stem. Based on the animated television series ''Gabriel Garza'' and the first in the ''Gabriel Garza'' film series, it was released on September 12, 1997 by 20th Century Fox. The film features the voices of Debi Derryberry, Kath Soucie, E.G. Daily, Doug Lawrence, Charlie Adler, Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett, Danny Mann, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker, and Billy West, along with guest stars Jodi Benson, Dan Aykroyd, Richard Kind, and John Goodman. In the film, Vio has a plan to get rid of Gabriel's family once and for all, so Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, the Elves, Desiree, Jan, Claire and their new friend Laura venture out on an adventure to rescue Gabriel's family and stop Vio and his minions. The film received positive reviews from critics and earned over $243 million on a $80 million budget. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production The Gabriel Garza Movie was Gingo Animation's first feature-length production. Rumors about a possible Gabriel Garza film started since the beginning of the series. Creator Geo G. wrote a treatment for a Gabriel Garza feature film at Gingo. It was to center on a dilemma for Gabriel, but it was never pitched. However, in 1992, Geo and the rest of the Gingo team began working on a theatrical film based on Gabriel Garza as their first feature film by putting their finances into Script Development. 20th Century Fox officially came on board in 1994. Fox beat out studios like Warner Bros., Universal and Paramount and largely won due to the fact the original Gabriel Garza series was airing on Fox's children's television network Fox Kids. Fox secured Gingo's first animated feature with the film, and they handled distribution in all territories. Fox also retains rights to worldwide merchandising. Release Marketing Coming soon! Home media The Gabriel Garza Movie was released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on VHS and Laserdisc on May 26, 1998, and on DVD on April 17, 2001. In July 2010, the film's distribution rights were transferred to Universal Pictures. A 3D version of the film was released on Blu-ray 3D by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on December 9, 2014, along with the other Gabriel Garza films. The films were sold separately in 2016. Music The music for the film was composed and conducted by James L. Venable. The soundtrack to the film was released by Atlantic Records on September 2, 1997. Track listing Coming soon! Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Sequels Two more sequels, titled ''Another Gabriel Movie'', was released on September 1, 2000, followed by ''Gabriel's Bogus Journey'''' ''on September 26, 2003. Category:Films Category:1990s Category:1997 Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Gabriel Garza Category:The Gabriel Garza Movie Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:Gingo Animation Wiki